


圣诞节的12怪癖（Stenny Part）

by TheWayIAmOn



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, 半公开场合, 限制高潮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayIAmOn/pseuds/TheWayIAmOn
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 11





	1. 橱柜里

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [12 Kinks of Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150818) by [lordjenjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen). 



斯坦浅浅地喘了几口气，希望声音不大。 对他来说，这比在壁橱门另一边的圣诞聚会还要响亮。他的父母决定今年不仅邀请他们家的其它亲戚，还有肯尼的家人和凯尔的家人。他确信来自16个人的噪音和圣诞背景音乐足以掩盖他们制造的任何噪音，但他不想冒险。

“我告诉过你我还有一件礼物要送给你，”肯尼在他耳边低声说。

当肯尼粗暴地把两个沾着润滑剂的手指塞进他身体里时，斯坦咬着嘴唇忍住了呻吟。

“没错，忍住别发出声音。你不想让凯尔看到你这个样子吧。或者说你想？”

肯尼知道如何把他玩弄于股掌之间。他们都被红头发的朋友吸引住了。这个认知没有让任何一个人嫉妒，但是有时它被用作性幻想的助燃剂。一想到凯尔发现他们这样，他们就兴奋不已。

“操，你会喜欢的。当他是路过，听到你的甜美的呻吟，一开门，你就会从我的老二上掉下来砸到他身上。”

肯尼加进了一根无名指，让斯坦倒抽了一口凉气。

“别——嗯……他妈的表现得像你……啊——不会在凯尔打开那扇门的那一刻射出来一样。”

肯尼深深地吸了一口气，斯坦知道他抓住了那个金发男孩的弱点。 斯坦感觉到肯尼移出了他的手指。当他等着肯尼开始操他的时候，时间似乎都停滞了。

门外的脚步声使斯坦僵住了，屏住了呼吸。肯尼的老二在他屁股里摩擦的感觉让斯坦心跳加速。他实际上并不想被抓住。这真的令人煎熬。但他知道这也是刺激的一部分。为什么肯尼要这么做。

他感觉到肯尼用手捂住了他的嘴，金发男孩开始把他的阴茎塞进斯坦的身体里。 这对黑发男孩来说是一种折磨。他从不会去忍住他的叫声，事实证明，这也是一种挑战。

“嘿，凯尔，”

他们听到有人喊道。肯尼扭动着他的臀部，让斯坦喘不过气来，他不得不做一些实际的工作来防止自己撞上壁橱的门里。

“怎么了，吉博。”

“你妈妈说你对数字很在行。我希望在你回学校之前，你能顺便去趟商店看看我们的数据。 我不确定我们是否还有实际的利润。我会付你钱的。”

肯尼从凯尔开始说话的那一刻起就开始抚摸他的老二。他闭上眼睛试图抑制自己的高潮。 他不想当凯尔还有他的吉博叔叔在门外时射精。

当凯尔告诉吉博他会过去的具体时间时候，他非常高兴。他听到脚步声走开了，当肯尼松开他的手，毫无保留地开始和斯坦做爱时，他喘了口气。斯坦知道自己在喘气，也发出了些什么声音，但他没有办法。他感觉到肯尼的呼吸在他的耳边萦绕。

“凯尔可能还在门外。倾听你色情的声音。你想要高潮吗，斯坦？”

“是的。” 斯坦尽量低声说出那个词。他需要快点高潮，否则他就要喊出来了。

“为我高潮吧，宝贝。”斯坦不确定是他想象出来的，还是凯尔在门外，但他清楚地听到凯尔和肯尼的声音告诉他，他到了。他确信如果不是门挡住了他，他会创造射精最远的个人纪录。当肯尼进入他体内的时候，他用自己的精液洗刷了门。

黑发男孩没有时间去理解发生了什么，肯尼拿出了另外一个稍微厚一点的东西，替换了他的老二。

“真他妈性感。这是我给你的最后一份圣诞礼物。”肯尼边说边拉起斯坦的裤子。“我可不想你把裤子弄脏了。你要留着我的东西和这个插头，直到我让你拿出来？”

斯坦几乎没有听到他的话，血液还在他的耳朵里涌动。肯尼说这是一个问题，但斯坦知道这绝不是问题。他点点头，接受了肯尼的一个吻。

“好孩子，”他听到肯尼说，同时大厅里传来脚步声。


	2. 边缘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯坦对肯尼圣诞节的行为进行了一点报复。

肯尼试着做了几次深呼吸让自己平静下来，但是没有用。斯坦的动作太刻薄了。

“我说了对不起！” 肯尼几乎哭了，他试图把自己挤到斯坦的老二上。

“我知道，宝贝。”

斯坦没有增强他的撞击的力度。 肯尼不知道这个通常缺乏耐心的男人怎么可以这样慢慢地操他那么久。

那个金发男孩很容易就被说服绑起双臂，蒙上眼睛。每当斯坦掌握主动权时，他总是很兴奋。但这次太折磨人了！他不知道斯坦已经做了多长时间，每当他接近高潮的时候，他的男朋友就会完全退出，把他留在高潮的边缘。 他会温柔地爱抚他的皮肤，当他冷静下来后，斯坦会回去继续和他做。

“求你了！让我射吧！”

“很快。”

肯尼抱怨道，“你一直这么说。求你了，我愿意做任何事。”

“我知道你愿意的。但等我准备好了你就可以射。”

斯坦给了肯尼一记特别有力而又迅速的一顶，深深地埋在了他里面。

“再来一次！求你了! ” 他不确定枕头是不是被他的眼泪或口水弄湿了，他也不在乎。他需要斯坦上他。

“你喜欢吗？”

斯坦狠狠地干他的时候紧紧地抓着他的屁股。肯尼竭尽全力呼吸，感觉到阴茎在他体内进进出出。然而，很快，斯坦停下来，又退了出去。当他意识到他这次也不会射出来的时候，他哽咽地抽泣起来。他那已经疼痛的屁股上挨了一巴掌，把他从边缘上拉回来一点。

”天啊，你的屁股像这样真他妈的性感。”

“像什么样？”肯尼勉强说出来。

他听到斯坦拍了一张照片，这让肯尼更兴奋了。

“我要好好享受这一刻。” 斯坦说，完全无视肯尼的问题。

当斯坦再次下床时，他感觉到床上不同的地方被压了下去。他感到一只水瓶抵住了嘴唇，灌了一大口才把它拿开。床又沉了下去，肯尼感觉到斯坦的老二摩擦着他的屁股。

“你想射吗？”

“是的！”肯尼喊到，“求你了！”

“你认为你应该射吗？”

“是的！求你了，就让我射吧！”

当斯坦进入他的身体时，肯尼沉重地呻吟着。 那个男人立刻开始干他。肯尼能吐出的只有喘息声。 经过这么长时间的折磨，他的身体已经完全准备好了。他感觉到斯坦的手缠绕着他的阴茎，这就是他所需要的额外刺激。 当他最终射精的时候，他感觉自己正在经历一次灵魂出窍的体验。他的整个身体感到一阵阵刺痛，他可以感觉到斯坦的阴茎抽搐着变硬，他终于到了。所有这一切似乎只是让他的高潮更加猛烈。


End file.
